


Holofusion

by lizard_socks



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gem Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizard_socks/pseuds/lizard_socks
Summary: After Connie gets hurt, her mind is temporarily transferred into the Doctor's mobile emitter, which might open some new possibilities.





	Holofusion

Steven walked through the doors of the medical suite. They had brought him and Connie back to Juipter Station after the attack. Steven seemed fine, but Connie had gotten hurt, somehow. It was hard to tell what it was, exactly, that was affecting her.  


Looking across the room, he could see Connie on the bed, and someone with long dark hair standing next to her.  


"Dr. Maheswaran!" he said. "I talked to the other Gems, and they've never seen anything like-"

The figure next to the bed turned around.  


"Connie?"

"Steven! You're back!"  


Connie was out of bed? And walking? Steven ran across the room. He looked at the girl sleeping in the bed, and then at the girl standing next to him. They were the same person.  


"The doctor wasn't able to figure out what's going on, either," said Connie. "He says it's not getting worse, but it was too painful to keep me awake."

"But how are there two of you? Are you communicating with me using my Gem powers?"

Connie shook her head. "The doctor transferred my consciousness to his mobile emitter." She pointed to a small device on her forearm.

"So you're a hologram now?" Steven asked.  


"I guess so. They combined my thought patterns with the holographic version of me from your Beach City simulation. This mobile emitter is 29th century technology - it was the only thing they had that could run a program that complex."

"So are you going to be a hologram forever?"

"I hope not. This is the doctor's mobile emitter. It's the only one we have, and I don't want to lose it." Connie looked down at the emitter. "It's weird to think that I'm actually _inside_ this little device on my arm."  


"So your body is made out of light?" asked Steven.  


"Yeah."

"And the projection is coming from that thing on your arm. It's just like the Gems!"

Connie's eyes opened wide. She turned to Steven and grabbed him with both hands.

"Steven - do you think we can fuse?"

* * *

Connie and Steven's new fusion stood in front of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, smiling.  


"Are you sure this is safe?" Peal asked. "I don't want to damage the mobile emitter."

"It's from the future!" Garnet said, with an uncontrollable grin. "The people who made it - they knew it would be used in this way, so they made sure it would work."

"I suppose you're right, " Pearl said. "I'll leave a note for them." Whoever built the device was in the future, and if anyone could predict the future, it would be Garnet. She got out a PADD and began typing a message. "Dear 29th century. We used a mobile emitter for Gem fusion. Please make sure it works. Sincerely, Pearl."  


"So... Stevonnie?" Amethyst asked. "What's it like?"

"Every fusion is like a whole new experience," Stevonnie said. They may have looked like a teenager, but they had a childlike excitability. "You know how every time you fuse with Steven, it's a little different."  


The doors suddenly opened. Stevonnie looked behind them and saw Connie's mom walking in.  


"Hello, uh, Doctor," Stevonnie said. "Lieutenant? Lieutenant doctor?"  


She walked up to them.  


"I take it the two of you agreed to fuse with each other? This wasn't some sort of transporter accident?"  


"So you know who I am?" Stevonnie asked.  


"I'm a Starfleet officer," the doctor said. "I've heard of things like this happening before. I just hope you, and the two individuals that comprise you, are all on the same page. Particularily as one of them is my daughter."  


Stevonnie nodded.  


"Very well." She still looked a little nervous. "Torra assures me that there's nothing to worry about. But please be careful."  


After she left, Amethyst and Pearl looked at each other.  


"I thought for sure you were gonna split up when you saw her!" Amethyst said.  


"So did I," said Pearl. "You two must really be in sync."  


Amethyst slowly realized something. She suddenly turned towards Pearl. 

"If Connie can fuse with Steven now," Amethyst said, "do you think she could fuse with us?" 


End file.
